As has long been known, in many athletic events, physical harm is often inflicted by the participants on each other and themselves as a result of collisions which are frequent in many sports such as football, soccer, field hockey and the like. Particularly in football, where the strategy of the game involves deliberate collisions between players, school authorities have become sensitive to the risks to which the participants have become exposed as well as the liability of the school system where injury results from such impacts. As a consequence, extensive supervised training has been necessary to separate out those students who engage in reckless behavior on the athletic field or who do not appreciate the danger to which they subject themselves and others by certain types of impacts experienced in these athletic endeavors. One particular problem that is troublesome to deal with is the student athlete who has experienced a head injury such as a concussion of undetermined severity. In the past, it has been impractical to quickly determine the severity of the concussion so as to enable a coach or supervisor or even a medical doctor to determine whether the student can continue in the activity which caused the injury. The same problem arises in the professional leagues where the stakes are much higher for a team, where such a team loses a valuable player due to the possibility of a severe head injury.